


Why Pets Return

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 21:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15276201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: The Sewer King remembers everything about his pet before it haunts him.





	Why Pets Return

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

*Your favorite toy. Yes. Yes. Yes* the Sewer King thought. Frowning, he held a stuffed animal. His eyes settled on a tiny grave marker in the sewer. The Sewer King began to smile. A few tears ran down his face. 

A memory appeared. A memory of a pet alligator always carrying the toy. A memory of a happy Sewer King. A memory ending.

*My children stole the toy after they ran to the streets. You wagged your tail the minute my children appeared with it. The toy was always with you. Even while you suffered. Even after you...* His lip trembled as he focused on the grave marker again.

*My children forgot to bury you with your toy. The little monsters!* 

The Sewer King heard footsteps near the grave marker. His eyes widened after the alligator's spirit materialized. He gasped and stepped back at the same time. ''W,w,why?'' The Sewer King shook his head in disbelief. ''Why are you haunting me?''

A smile replaced the Sewer King's shocked expression. ''You wish to be with me again. Yes. Yes,'' he said.

The spirit approached the Sewer King. It took the toy and vanished.

Another frown formed.

 

THE END


End file.
